Am Ende des Vertrauens
by Storyteller1985
Summary: Es war einfach unfassbar. Endlich hatte er die Kontrolle über sein Leben wieder gewonnen. Doch eine unerwartete Konfrontation stellt alles wieder auf den Kopf...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI: Miami' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

„Hi Speed!"

Langsam kniete sich Horatio neben dem Grab nieder. Es war jetzt fast zwei Jahre her, dass er den Mann den er liebte verloren hatte. Doch die Erinnerung war immer noch frisch und tat auch noch genauso weh wie an diesem verhängnisvollen Tag. Er hatte Speed nicht schützen können. Dafür machte er sich heute noch Vorwürfe. Schließlich legte er die rote Rose in seiner Hand auf das Grab, direkt neben den großen Straus mit Sonnenblumen. Von Alexx, wie er vermutete. Ein letztes Mal strich er dann über das helle Holzkreuz bevor er aufstand und wieder davon ging. Vielleicht war es feige oder eine Flucht, doch er schaffte es einfach nicht länger am Grab zu bleiben. Zu schmerzhaft war die Erinnerung. Somit legte er die Sonnenbrille wieder vor die Augen und stieg in seinen Wagen. Es sollte niemand seine Tränen sehen…

XXX

Langsam fuhr er schließlich auf den Parkplatz vor dem Labor. Fast schon automatisch glitt sein Blick dabei auf die schmale weiße Plakette die vorne an jedem Parkplatz angebracht war. ‚T. Speedle' Aus Respekt vor ihm war die Plakette bisher nicht abgenommen worden. Und Stetler hatte ihnen auch zugesagt, dass auf die weitere Vergabe dieses Parkplatzes verzichtet werden würde. Mit einem Seufzen schüttelte Horatio den Kopf und stieg aus dem Wagen. Kurz darauf traf er auch bereits auf Eric, dieser war auch gerade angekommen.

„Guten Morgen Horatio!", lächelte der Kubaner.

„Guten Morgen Eric!"

Schweigend gingen sie schließlich in das Labor. Doch bereits an der Eingangstüre erwartete sie die erste negative Überraschung. Rick Stetler stand ihnen direkt gegenüber.

„Das ist gut, dass ihr da seid!", meinte er ruhelos.

Schon alleine das sorgte dafür, dass Eric Horatio einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

„Was willst du Rick?"

„In mein Büro!", antwortete er ausweichend.

Mit einem Schulterzucken folgten die beiden ihm schließlich. Perplex sah sich Horatio jedoch in dem Raum um. Denn Alexx, Calleigh und Ryan saßen bereits dort und wirkten genauso ratlos wie er selbst.

„Setzt euch!", murmelte Rick.

Dabei sah er ständig auf den Gang, er schien noch auf jemand anderen zu warten.

„Was ist hier eigentlich los?", flüsterte Calleigh plötzlich.

Ryan hob nur kurz die Schultern an.

„Keine Ahnung! Ich wollte gerade zum Labor gehen um die Beweiße vom letzten Tatort zu untersuchen da hat er mich abgefangen und hier her geschickt."

„Genau wie bei mir!", erklärte Alexx grimmig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das gibt's nicht!", murmelte Eric plötzlich. „Was will die denn hier?"

„Was hast du?", fragte Horatio alarmiert nach.

Doch Eric deutete nur auf den Gang hinaus. Durch die offene Türe sah er die langen dunklen Haare und wusste auch direkt wer dort stand.

„Monica West!", keuchte er.

„Was hat sie jetzt schon wieder vor?", fragte Alexx geschockt.

„Keine Ahnung! Aber ich glaube, dass ich es gar nicht wissen will.", antwortete Calleigh. „Weil ohne Grund kommt die nicht hier her!"

Ryan saß währenddessen nur auf seinem Stuhl, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte die Frau wütend an. Schließlich hatte sie ihn fast den Job gekostet. Gemeinsam mit Stetler betrat sie kurz darauf das Büro und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber.

„Was soll das Rick?", grollte Horatio.

Dieser rieb sich nur fahrig die Hände über das Gesicht. Dabei wirkte er jedoch nicht wie der harte Polizeiwachtmeister den sie kannten und der ihnen oft die Arbeit schwer gemacht hat. Vielmehr schien er von irgendetwas tief erschüttert zu sein.

„Das was ich euch zu sagen habe fällt mir nicht leicht.", erklärte Rick leise. „Wir hatten nie das beste Verhältnis. Doch das ihr von alle dem so erfahrt wollte ich nie."

„Warum sind wir hier?", fragte Horatio und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Weil ihr, na ja alle bis auf Ryan, zu Speedles Team gehört habt."

Bevor nun jemand reagieren war Eric aufgesprungen und funkelte Rick an.

„Speeds Tod ist jetzt fast zwei Jahre her. Endlich gelingt es mir wieder ein wenig Ruhe und Ordnung in mein Leben zu bringen. Und jetzt reißen sie wieder alte Wunden auf?"

„Setzten sie sich wieder hin Mister Delko!", erwiderte Rick erschöpft.

Kurz darauf hatte war er selbst aufgestanden, hatte eine Akte von seinem Schreibtisch genommen und sie Horatio gereicht.

„Es tut mir Leid!", murmelte er.

Fragend schlug er daraufhin die Akte auf. Genau erkannten sie jedoch wie er blass wurde, seine Hände zu zittern begannen und ihm die Tränen in die Augen traten.

„Dass ist…", seine Stimme klang kratzig und belegt als er sprechen wollte.

Im nächsten Moment war er wütend geworden. Entschieden schlug er die Akte zu und knallte sie auf den Schreibtisch. Alle anderen zuckten daraufhin kurz zusammen.

„Das ist ein Scherz! Ein verdammt schlechter und grausamer Scherz!", brüllte er. „Wie weit willst du eigentlich noch sinken nur um mich zu verletzten?"

„Es ist die Wahrheit Lieutenant Caine. Ich habe diese Papiere damals selbst unterzeichnet."

„Wissen sie eigentlich was sie mir, was sie uns, damit antun?", wollte er erschüttert wissen.

„Wir wollten immer nur das allerbeste!", versuchte sich Monica West zu verteidigen.

In diesem Moment wollte Horatio scheinbar noch etwas antworten doch dann schüttelte er einfach nur den Kopf und lies sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Horatio? Geht's dir nicht gut?", besorgt kniete sich Alexx neben ihn und fühlte seinen Puls. „Was steht in dieser verdammten Akte?", wollte sie dann aufgebracht wissen. „Sein Puls geht weit über den Normalwert hinaus! Ich will wissen was in dieser Akte stand das ihn so aufregt!"

„Beruhigen sie sich bitte Doktor Woods!", bat Rick und sackte immer weiter in sich zusammen.

Plötzlich schien Horatio jedoch neue Energie zu gewinnen, denn er schüttelte Alexx Hand ab und stand wieder auf. Zwar war er etwas wackelig doch er konnte sich aufrecht halten.

„Ich will mit ihnen sprechen!", erklärte er und versuchte seiner Stimme dabei den Rückhalt zu geben der ihm gerade völlig fehlte. „Ohne euch!"

„Wir lassen euch alleine.", meinte Rick daraufhin.

Er schien jedoch mehr als erleichtert darüber zu sein, dass er gehen konnte.

„Aber…"

„Sie werden mit mir kommen Miss West!"

Somit wartete Horatio bis die beiden den Raum verlassen hatten. Schwer lehnte er an Ricks Schreibtisch.

„Was geht hier vor Horatio?", wollte nun Eric wissen.

„Man hat uns getäuscht!", flüsterte er heiser.

„Getäuscht? Bei was?", fragte Calleigh zurück.

„Wenn diese Akte der Wahrheit entspricht, davon gehe ich im Übrigen aus, dann ist es die größte Ungeheuerlichkeit die ich je erlebt habe."

„Was ist los Horatio?", drängte nun Alexx.

Nochmals atmete er tief durch und sah schließlich auf sein Team.

„Tim lebt!"

„Nein! Nein!", stammelte Eric. „Das hätte er uns niemals angetan!"

Calleigh war daraufhin blass geworden. Sie atmete nur noch stoßweiße und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Alexx presste eine zitternde Hand gegen ihre Lippen und in ihren Augen glänzten Tränen.

„Aber das ist doch unmöglich!", keuchte Ryan in diesem Moment.

„Lasst uns hier verschwinden, ich erkläre es euch dann."

Gemeinsam verließen sie daraufhin Stetlers Büro und gingen aus dem Gebäude. Calleigh stützte dabei Alexx die kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch stand. Doch wirklich begreifen konnte bisher niemand was sie gerade erfahren hatten…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI: Miami' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Schweigend saßen sie seit mehreren Minuten in der Küche von Horatios Haus. Jeder war in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen. Besorgt folgte Ryans Blick Eric. Dessen dunkle Augen waren nicht in der Lage einen bestimmten Punkt zu fokussieren und seine gesamte Haltung wirkte seltsam angespannt. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, nahm er Erics Hand in seine und drückte sie leicht. Erst in diesem Moment wand er seinen Blick um Ryan anzusehen, kurz darauf legte er seinen Kopf gegen dessen Schulter und schloss die Augen. Horatio hatte es währenddessen nicht mehr aushalten können stillzusitzen und lief in der kleinen Küche herum. Erst Alexx brach die drückende Stille wieder.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen uns zu sagen was in der Akte stand?"

Für einen Moment starrte Horatio sie nur an. Es schien einfach so als ob sie ihn aus einer fernen Erinnerung aufgeschreckt hatte. Langsam nickte er dann.

„Eric? Erinnerst du dich an den Meyer – Fall?"

Kurz wurde er nachdenklich, dann sah er auf und nickte.

„Das war doch dieser ‚Mala Noche' – Spitzel des FBI den wir im Hafenbecken gefunden haben."

„Genau!"

„Aber was hat das mit Speed zu tun? Wir waren doch alle drei dort, haben den Tatort untersucht und den Täter ausfindig gemacht! Das ist unser Job! Diese Art der Ermittlungen machen wir täglich!"

„Dass schon, aber soweit ich das aus der Akte entnehmen konnte hat Speed bei der Arbeit an dem Fall noch eine weitere Beobachtung gemacht.", murmelte Horatio.

„Und welche?", wollte nun Calleigh wissen.

„Speed war Gronwalds geheimer Informant und Hauptbelastungszeuge."

„Bitte was?", keuchte Eric in diesem Moment.

„Um was geht es hier eigentlich gerade?", mischte sich nun Alexx ein.

Horatio atmete daraufhin nochmals tief durch bevor er zu erklären begann.

„Es gab vor zwei Jahren das Gerücht, dass innerhalb des Justizapparats von Miami irgendjemand Informationen an die Mala Noche verkauft. Doch es war nie möglich herauszufinden wer es war, der interne Ermittler Alex Gronwald hat damals lange vergeblich ermittelt. Aber kurz nachdem Meyer umgebracht worden war kam es plötzlich zur Anklage gegen Clarence Lagerbeck. Niemand hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewusst woher Gronwald seine Informationen hatte. Sehr schnell wurde dann aber klar, dass er einen Zeugen gefunden hat der bestätigen konnte, dass sich Clarence Lagerbeck von einem bekannten Mala Noche – Mitglied hat bezahlen lassen. Und Speed schien irgendwie erfahren zu haben, dass er auch Meyers Geheimidentität an die Mala Noche verkauft hat."

„Natürlich, daran erinnere ich mich.", murmelte Ryan plötzlich. „Das ganze war bei der Patrol mehrere Wochen lang das Gesprächsthema. Lagerbeck war Staatsanwalt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja!", Horatio nickte.

„Und Speed war der Hauptbelastungszeuge damals?", fragte nun Alexx leise.

„Es sieht so aus."

„Ich versteh das alles nicht mehr! Wie kann es sein, dass er noch lebt? Wir dachten doch alle, dass er erschossen wurde."

„Zeugenschutzprogramm."

„Dann war die Schießerei bei diesem Juwelier damals nur ein passender Zwischenfall.", murmelte Eric. „Das hat die Tarnung perfekt gemacht. Er konnte sterben und unter der neuen Identität leben. Und das Beste daran ist ja, dass die Leute der Mala Noche ihn für tot gehalten haben und deshalb ihn nicht weiter verfolgt haben."

„Genauso sieht es zurzeit aus. Die Schießerei war, so makaber es klingt, das Beste was passieren konnte um ihn in diesem Zeugenschutzprogramm unterzubringen."

„Aber warum hat man uns das nicht gesagt?", fragte Eric aufgebracht.

Dabei konnte ihn nicht einmal die Hand beruhigen die inzwischen auf seinem Rücken lag und beruhigend darüber strich.

„Jeder Mitwisser vergrößert das Risiko für die Person in diesem Programm!", flüsterte Calleigh.

„Warum hat er sich aber nicht einmal an dich gewand?", fragte Ryan leise.

Dabei fühlte er sich sehr unwohl denn er kannte Speed nicht, wusste nur was Eric ihm erzählt hatte und konnte somit nicht abschätzen ob er sich einmischen sollte oder nicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht Ryan, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Alles woran ich mich erinnere ist die Tatsache, dass er kurz nach dem Meyer – Fall immer verschlossener wurde und ich kaum mehr an ihn heran kam."

„Aber warum legt Stetler das im Übrigen jetzt alles offen? Er müsste doch wissen in welche Gefahr er Speed bringt.", wand Ryan ein.

Für einen kurzen Moment schwiegen sie daraufhin, dann sah Horatio wieder auf.

„Rick kann zwar ein Idiot sein, aber er würde niemals jemanden absichtlich in Gefahr bringen. Dass kann dann aber nur heißen, dass…"

„Es die kleinere Gefahr ist, wenn er uns ins Vertrauen zieht als, wenn er Speed in diesem Programm lässt.", keuchte Eric.

„Willst du ihn sehen, wenn es möglich ist?", wollte Alexx plötzlich wissen.

Hart schluckte Horatio nur. Diese Frage beschäftigte ihn schon die gesamte Zeit über. Wie stand er selbst dazu, dass Speed noch am Leben war? Wollte er riskieren, dass alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen wurden? Doch eigentlich war ihm die Antwort klar, wenn Speed seine Hilfe brauchte würde er da sein.

„Ich glaub schon."

„Wie ihr dazu steht weiß ich nicht, aber ich habe das Kapitel Timothy Speedle vor zwei Jahren abgeschlossen. So schmerzhaft es auch war seinen ‚Tod' zu akzeptieren. Und ich freue mich darüber, wenn er wirklich noch am Leben ist. Aber ich bin nicht in der Lage das alles nochmals durchzumachen.", erklärte Calleigh daraufhin.

Kurze Zeit später war sie aufgestanden und hatte sich verabschiedet.

„Ich versteh sie.", meinte Eric nur. „Sie hat damals sehr unter Speeds Tod gelitten."

„Genauso wie du!", wand Ryan ein und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

In diesem Moment seufzte Eric einfach dann stand er auf.

„Ich muss mal kurz an die frische Luft."

Horatio und Alexx nickten nur, Ryan sah ihm besorgt nach.

„Kümmer dich um ihn. Er wird dich brauchen Ryan.", flüsterte Horatio plötzlich.

„Werd ich machen.", lächelte er.

Somit war er ebenfalls aus der Küche gegangen und hatte Horatio und Alexx alleine gelassen. Langsam ging er schließlich auf die Terrassentüre zu. Direkt konnte er erkennen, dass Eric auf der Wiese dort saß und gedankenverloren die Halme dort ausriss. Leise seufzte Ryan als er ihn so sah, er hatte ihn in den letzten Jahren oft genug so erleben müssen.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte er und setzte sich schließlich neben ihn.

Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen kuschelte sich Eric in seine Arme.

„Ich kann das alles nicht glauben Ryan. Es hat so lange gedauert bis ich wenigstens ansatzweiße verarbeiten konnte, dass Speed gestorben ist und nie wieder kommt. Du hast es ja selbst spüren müssen. Na ja und jetzt, wenn ich gerade dabei bin mein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen und dann kommt Stetler und erklärt uns dass das alles eine einzige Lüge war. Ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich mich fühlen soll. Einerseits freue ich mich wirklich darüber, wenn Speed noch lebt aber andererseits bringt es so vieles mit sich, dass ich nicht weiß ob ich mich dem stellen will und vor allem kann."

„Du musst dich dem nicht alleine stellen Eric. Wenn du willst werde ich an deiner Seite sein.", antwortete Ryan abwartend.

„Ich liebe dich!", lächelte Eric und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Ryans Schulter.

„Ich dich auch!", erwiderte dieser und festige seinen Griff um Eric.

Langsam strich er über die gebräunte Haut und hoffte ihm so wieder etwas Ruhe zurückgeben zu können. Wobei er sich eingestehen musste, dass er nur ansatzweiße nachempfinden konnte wie es Eric jetzt gehen musste. Was er in der Kürze der Zeit hatte erfahren müssen hätte jeden an den Rand seiner Belastbarkeit gebracht. Und er musste zugeben, dass er sich Sorgen um seinen Freund machte. Die letzten beiden Jahre waren hart gewesen. Anfangs hatten sie eine sehr schwere Zeit gehabt und Eric hatte wirklich gelitten unter dem Verlust seines besten Freundes. Doch nach dem Angriff mit der Nagelpistole hatte sich ihr Verhältnis gebessert und sie waren Freunde geworden. Mit der Zeit sogar mehr als das, inzwischen waren sie seit sechs Monaten glücklich zusammen. Endlich lief alles wieder normal und jetzt wurde diese mühsam aufgebaute Ordnung wieder gestört. Eigentlich hatte Ryan gehofft, dass sein Leben schließlich doch noch normal laufen würde. Und zudem wollte er einfach nicht, dass Eric all das durchleben musste, denn er konnte nur erahnen wie sehr ihn all das verletzten würde…

„Die beiden sehen so natürlich zusammen aus.", murmelte Horatio als er aus dem Küchenfenster sah und die beiden beobachtete.

„Was erwartest du Horatio? Die beiden sind frisch verliebt und wissen endlich wie ihr Leben verlaufen soll.", lächelte Alexx.

„Sie erinnern mich einfach an Speed und mich. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie oft wir genauso zusammen gekuschelt da draußen saßen. Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich es vermisse."

„Du liebst Speed immer noch, nicht wahr?"

„Ich habe nie damit aufgehört Alexx. Aber weißt du ich frage mich einfach was ich ihm bedeutet habe, wenn er einfach so gehen konnte ohne, dass er mir etwas davon sagt."

„Also ich bin der absoluten Überzeugung, dass Timmy nie gegangen wäre ohne einen wichtigen Grund zu haben."

„Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich glauben soll.", seufzte Horatio.

Kurz darauf sah er wieder aus dem Fenster. Fasziniert beobachtete er Eric und Ryan. Es war für ihn wirklich ungewöhnlich wie perfekt sich die beiden zu ergänzen schienen. Wobei er auch der Meinung war, dass Ryan Eric dabei geholfen hatte sein Trauma wegen Speeds Tod zu überwinden. Und er war sich auch sicher, dass Ryan auch dieses Mal wieder für Eric da sein würde. Doch er wusste nicht ob diese Situation nicht noch schlimmer war als die angebliche Todesnachricht damals. Er hoffte einfach nur, dass wenigstens die beiden all das gut überstehen würden, wenn er schon nicht wusste wie es für ihn weitergehen sollte…


End file.
